only ones left
by miss.FLY AWAY342
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! i had a better idea for this story! Cindy has a bad life. Jimmy wants to protect her with his Nanobots, what happens if the nanobots screw up again! reviews say story better then summary.
1. secrets, painful nights

HEY GUYS! Yeah, there's not much to say, since this is the first chapter and all, but yeah, anyways, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice, and sorry in advance if there is any spelling errors.

Chapter 1

Secrets and painful nights.

Jimmy ran into the school building out of breath, and almost out of time. He lifted his watch as he made a sharp turn around a corner. "7:56, MAN! I gotta learn to get to bed on time!" Jimmy said to himself, stopping at his locker and hurriedly turned the lock. Once his locker was open, he shoved his backpack in and grabbed his math book. He slammed his locker door closed and ran to his class room. "7:58, damn it!" Jimmy said angrily. He didn't want his perfect on time attendance to suddenly vanish with only three weeks of school left!

Jimmy burst into the class room. He looked around. Everyone was in their seats except Sheen. Sheen was sick with the flue. He looked at Carl. (A/N: does Carl spell his name with an E on the end? Someone tell me, please!) He was writing something on a piece of paper. "Ahem." Jimmy looked up. "Jimmy, would you please take your SEAT!" Miss. Fowl squawked. Jimmy's cheeks turned red as he nodded his head. 'Well, at least I wasn't late.' Jimmy thought to himself, as he slid into his seat.

"Psst." Jimmy, turned to his right. "Pass this to Cindy." Carl whispered. Jimmy looked at Cindy, she was talking to Libby. 'Wow.' Jimmy thought to himself. 'Cindy looks, nice.' Jimmy's eyes widened at his own thoughts. 'Dude, that's CINDY! Don't think that!' Jimmy took the folded piece of paper and placed it on her desk. She glanced at him, and then took the paper and read it. She quickly grabbed her pencil and jotted something down and handed it back to Jimmy. He knew what to do, he quickly passed it to Carl.

Jimmy basically went the whole lesson passing notes back and forward from Carl to Cindy, from Cindy to Carl. 'What the hell could they be talking about?' Jimmy thought, while passing a note to Carl from Cindy. When the bell finally rang, Jimmy stopped Carl in the hall. "Carl, what were you and Cindy talking about?" Carl's eye twitched. "Um….llamas!" Carl said, walking a little faster. "Carl, tell the truth!" Jimmy said, putting his hand on Carl's shoulder, trying to slow him down.

Carl turned his chubby body towards Jimmy's small, slim one. "Jimmy, I can't! I promised Cindy I wouldn't tell you! And I won't! I know you guys are friends now and all, but I can't! She said you'd over react! And I think you will too!" Carl shouted, throwing his books on the ground. Jimmy was shocked at Carl's sudden outburst. He had never seen his best friend act this way before. Carl looked down. "And I'm sorry I talked to you that way." And with that, Carl ran down the hall to the cafeteria.

Jimmy spent the rest of the day wondering what could have been going on between Carl and Cindy. 'Why would she tell Carl something and not me?" Jimmy thought to himself. "I mean, she MUST trust me more then him." Jimmy said to himself, walking home. He didn't feel like riding the bus. Besides, walking meant he could talk to himself. "What does Carl have that I don't?" He said, stopping to tie his shoe. "She can trust me!" Jimmy stood up and continued walking.

"And its not like he's better looking then me!" Jimmy stopped in his tracks. "Wait, am I…jealous?" "Jealous of what?" Jimmy jumped and spun around. It was Cindy. He could feel his face turning red. "Um, nothing. I was just thinking out loud." "Ah huh." Cindy said, walking next to him. "Why are you walking home?" She asked, putting her hands on her backpack straps. "I, uh, missed the bus." Jimmy lied. Cindy lifted an eyebrow. 'He's a pretty bad liar, but its kinda cute how he tries. Wait, did I just call Neutron cute? Ugh, snap out of it Vortex.'

"Why are, you walking home?" Jimmy asked. Cindy shrugged. "My dad told me to." "Oh. But why?" He asked, being noisy. Cindy looked at her feet. "He thinks I need to lose weight, so every day I have to walk-" "Wait, wait, he said you _had_ to lose weight?" Jimmy asked, cutting her off. She nodded. "Why! Your body's perfect! Your as skinny as me!" Cindy looked at him. "Did you just compliment me?" Jimmy could feel his face turn red again. "Uh, well, uh….yeah." Jimmy said in a low voice. Cindy turned a little red too. "Oh, thanks." 'He thinks I'm skinny!' Cindy thought. 'Who am I kidding, I like Neutron.' 'She said thank you!' Jimmy thought. 'Oh, who am I playing, its so obvious I like her!'

When they reached their street, Jimmy turned to Cindy. "Hey, I kinda left my pen at school. Can I use one of yours for homework tonight?" Jimmy asked. "Don't you have one in your lab or something?" Cindy asked. "Yeah, about that," Jimmy said, scratching the back of his neck. "I sorta spilled melting fluid all over my pen can…with the pens in it." He gave her a goofy smile. She smirked and reached her hand into her backpack. "Thanks Cindy, if its not past 10pm when I finish, I'll bring it over to your house." "Mmmhmm. Ok." She said, fishing out a pen and handing it to him. Jimmy smiled and looked down at her hand that held the pen. He frowned. There was a bruise the size of his fist on her wrist. (A/N: hey, that rhymed! lol)

"Well, are you gonna take it?" Cindy said. Jimmy shook his head and came back to reality. He took the pen and thanked her. "Hey, Cindy, what's with the bruise?" Cindy looked down at her arm, and covered it with her other hand. "Oh, its nothing. I have to get home. But when you bring the pen back, fly up to my window with your jetpack, my parents won't want to see you at the front door." And with that, Cindy ran home. Jimmy watched her run. He was concerned. He turned and walked to his house, which was across the street from hers. "I hope she's ok." Was all he could say before opening his door and walking up to his room

Later that night…..

Jimmy put down Cindy's pen and looked over his homework. "Perfect, as always." He sat back in his chair and thought back to earlier today. "I wonder where Cindy got that bruise from." Jimmy said to himself. He looked at his watch. "9:45, I better take this pen back to Cindy. I wanna talk to her about her wrist." Jimmy said, getting up and walking over to the wall. He had fixed his cloaking device on his room. He set it to Jimmy asleep. So now anybody who walked by, they would see a holograph of Jimmy sleeping peacefully in his bed. Jimmy grabbed his jetpack and flew out his bedroom window, and across the street to Cindy house.

He flew up to Cindy's bedroom window. She was calmly reading on her bed. He was about to knock on the window, but he saw Cindy's father enter her bedroom. Jimmy flew a bit backwards into the shadows of the trees. So nobody could see him, but he could still look through the window. He saw he fathers mouth move, but he couldn't tell what he was saying. Jimmy pulled out some headphones out of the pack of his jet pack and a satellite. Now he could hear what they we're saying.

"Did you clean your room?" Cindy's dad said. "Yes." Cindy said, putting down her book. "Come here." Her dad said. She quietly got up and walked over. "You say you cleaned your room, but what's that?" He said, pointing over to the desk. There were papers scattered all over it. "Sorry, I forgot to put my homework away." Cindy said, looking down. "Sorry?" He said, Cindy nodded. "SORRY?" He yelled so loud, Jimmy had to turn the volume down on his headphones. He grabbed Cindy's hair and pulled her closer. "When you say sorry to me, you LOOK at me! Got it?" He shouted in her ear. Cindy nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. "I SAID 'GOT IT'?" He screamed. "Yes, YES! I'm sorry!" Cindy yelled, eyes still shut tight.

Her dad let go of her hair, and Cindy fell to the ground. He kicked her. "Your USELESS!" Cindy's father shouted, grabbing her arm with the bruise on it and pulled her to her feet. He examined the bruise. "Oh, did daddy hurt your arm last week?" He asked in a sweet voice. Cindy said nothing. Her father slapped the bruise and Cindy squeaked in pain. She grabbed her arm as tears fell down her face. "What's this, crying?" He slapped her across the face. "STOP IT!" She screamed.

Jimmy watched in horror as Cindy's father approached her. "What did you say?" He punched Cindy in the stomach. When she leaned over, grabbing her stomach, he pushed her to the ground and kicked her onto her front. He stepped on her spin. "NOT A WORD OR I'LL CRUSH YOUR SPIN!" Jimmy wanted to do something, but he couldn't. "Now, what do you call me?" Her dad said. She didn't answer. "You lazy cow! What do you call me!" Still, Cindy remained silent. "Come on, Cindy." Jimmy whispered to himself. "Mr. Vortex." Cindy said, strongly. Mr. Vortex took his foot off Cindy. He walked to the door. "When you get up, lock your door." And with that, Cindy's father left the room.

Jimmy quickly took off his headphones and put them and the satellite into his pack and flew to her window. Cindy was curled on the floor, crying. Jimmy knocked on the window lightly. Cindy looked up and more tears fell down her face. She got up slowly, wincing, and limped to the window. She opened it, and Jimmy flew in. He landed and threw his jetpack on the bed. He ran to Cindy and hugged her gently. Cindy couldn't stand. And they both fell to the floor in an embrace. Cindy cried on Jimmy's shoulder for what seemed an hour, but was only 20 minutes.

Jimmy let go of Cindy and walked to her door. He locked it. He then pressed a button on his watched and a blue ray went over the door. "What are you doing?" Cindy asked, her voice shaky. "Sound proofing your room." He said. After about a minute, he walked back over to Cindy and picked her up, bridal style. He placed her on the bed, and he climbed on the bed beside her. "Cindy, how long has he been doing this to you?" Cindy was quiet a minute. "Since my mom left him to go to Delaware." "And how long ago was that?" Jimmy asked gently. "A month ago." Cindy said, hugging her legs together and looking away. She had stopped crying, she was just really hurt. "Good thing its Friday, or else you wouldn't be able to go to school tomorrow." Jimmy said, looking at her arms and legs, they were really beaten up. No blood though. "He always does it on Fridays. So I won't go to school looking hurt." Cindy said, looking Jimmy in the face. "Why did you come here anyway?" Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out her pen. "To give this back to you."

Cindy looked at the pen and took it. "Thank you." She said. "Not for bringing back the pen, but being here after I was beat." She gave him a big bear hug. Jimmy was surprised at first, but hugged her back. "Your welcome." He whispered, closing his eyes. When they let go, Jimmy looked Cindy in the eye. "This is what you were telling Carl about, wasn't it?" Cindy nodded. "And something else." She thought she said to herself, but Jimmy heard it. "I thought you would over react if he told you, so that's why I told him not to tell you." Cindy said. Jimmy nodded. "I probably would." Jimmy said, laughing a little. "And, what was the other thing you told him? Since I already know about this." Jimmy asked slyly. Cindy rolled her eyes. "Was it how hot you think I am?" Jimmy said, sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah right." Cindy said, even though she thought he was attractive. "Come on, tell me." Jimmy said. "No!" Cindy said, holding out her hand. "You wouldn't care! Sides." Cindy sighed. "You'd laugh at me." "No I wouldn't." Jimmy said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yes you would." Cindy whispered.

"No, I wouldn't." Jimmy said. "I would never laugh at you Cindy, well, yeah, at some things to cover something up. But in this situation, no I wouldn't." Cindy looked at him. "Well, what are you covering up?" She asked, scooting a little towards him. Jimmy looked away a minute. "Well. To cover up, some feelings." He said, scooting closer to her as well. "If I may ask, what kind of feelings?" She asked. Jimmy looked down. 'Minas well tell her, what do you got to lose?' Jimmy thought to himself. He looked up. He look her hands and looked into her eyes. "Feelings like, feelings of like. Cindy, I really like you, I mean, REALLY like you, and seeing this happen to you, it just kills me inside. And all I can hope right now, is that you like me back, because even if you don't like me back, I want to help you through this. I do. I really do."

Cindy was shocked, but was so happy at the same time. She leaned on Jimmy's chest, which kinda surprised him, but he liked it after the first second. "Oh, Jimmy, I feel the same way, as in, really liking you, and I'm so happy you wanna help me. And I would love you to help get me through this. Jimmy hugged her and closed his eyes. He let her sit up so he could look her in the eyes. 'Her eyes are beautiful. Just like the rest of her.' Jimmy thought. He mouthed something, but Cindy could read lips. He mouthed the words "kiss me".

Cindy smiled and leaned in. Jimmy knew what was happening and leaned in as well. They closed their eyes until their lips lightly touched. Jimmy slid his hands around her waist and Cindy moved her hands up around his neck. Jimmy pressed his lips a little harder on hers, and so did Cindy. Their kiss wasn't so passionate, but it was nice enough for them. When they finally parted, they hugged one more time. "Wow." Jimmy said. "You don't know how long I've wanted that." Cindy giggled. "Well, doesn't look like I'm going anywhere for a while." Jimmy said, touching Cindy's hand. "What do you mean?" Cindy asked. "I'm not letting you stay here alone with that creep." Jimmy said. "I have my cloaking device on at home, my parents think I'm home asleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"Jimmy, you don't have to do this." Cindy said, concerned. "I know, but after that kiss, I might never leave." Cindy laughed. "Good thing the doors locked and the rooms sound proof." She said, smiling slyly. "As much as I want to Cindy, I have to protect you." Jimmy said, caressing her cheek. She smiled and yawned. "Tired?" Jimmy asked. She nodded. Jimmy pulled down the covers and got under, so did Cindy. He pulled her onto his lap, and pulled the covers over them. "Goodnight." He said softly. "Night." She said. She kissed him lightly on the lips and laid her head on his chest. "Damn I wanna make out but you know, that will have to wait till we get to _my_ place." Jimmy said. Cindy laughed, her eyes still closed. "Hey, you got the first kiss on _your_ bed, I should have the first make out on _my_ bed." Jimmy protested. "Goodnight Jimmy." Cindy said, still giggling. Jimmy smiled slightly. "Goodnight princess." He whispered, and closed his own eyes to go to sleep.

WHOA! Long 1st chapter! I couldn't stop writing! Lol. Well, its like, 1:30am, so yeah, im gonna go to bed! R&R please!


	2. Returning home

WHOA! 6 reviews and this story was barely up for a day! Don't I feel loved! Haha

Thanks to:

**XxDocxX: **YEAH! 1st review! Thank you! And thanks for telling me about Carl's name, and also, thanks for the warning on greg9570 (no offence to you greg9570)

**Stardust104: **Yes, at least Cindy got Jimmy. :-D Thanks for the review, and I'm not _that_ talented, am I? lol

**Badwolf1: **Well, I don't really like writing that way, so I think I'll stick with my format. But thanks for the review. )

**Acosta perez jose ramiro: **thanks so much! Yeah, I'll think about having Jimmy turn Mr. Vortex into cheese. Lol, sounds fun.

**Greg9570: **well, it is my 1st fanfic. But I'll try harder.

**Greendayfan99:** thank you! Yes, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible! Its still summer, I got time. )

Thank you to my 1st 6 reviewers! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I know, I forgot this in the 1st chapter, but what ever. Its here now! I do not own Jimmy Neutron. And if I did, Cindy and Jimmy would already be together.

Chapter 2

Returning Home

Jimmy's eyes fluttered open. 'Ugh. What a night.' Jimmy thought, putting his hand over his eye and rubbed it. He yawned and looked down. Cindy was still asleep on his chest. "Wow, she looks so cute when she sleeps." Jimmy said in a low voice, so he wouldn't wake her. Jimmy smiled and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "How could someone hurt an angel like this one?" Jimmy said aloud. (A/N: I know, cheesy, but that's all I could think of!) He ran her fingers through her silky, golden locks until he heard a small sound come from her. He tilted his head down to hers and whispered in her ear. "Good Morning Princess." He said. "What time is it?" Cindy asked tiredly, her eyes still closed. Jimmy looked at his watch. "9:30." He said softly, as if he spoke any louder he would brake her eardrums. "There's still plenty of time before we have to get up." Cindy yawned, cuddling close to Jimmy. Jimmy chuckled. "You know you'll have to get up sometime." He whispered in her ear. "Yeah, just not right now." Cindy said, eyes still shut. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Well, I would like to get to my lab, but your still sitting on me." Cindy didn't move. She wasn't listening to him.

Jimmy sighed. "Ok, you asked for it." Jimmy put his hands on her sides and began to tickle her. Cindy's eyes popped open as she started to laugh. "Neutron!" She shouted through giggles. "Good thing your room is still sound proof. Someone could _hear_ you!" Jimmy teased as he tickled up her sides. Cindy rolled off Jimmy lap and laid on her stomach, trying to avoid Jimmy's hands. He towered over her and continued to tickle. "Okay, okay! I'm awake, I'm awake! Uncle, UNCLE!" Cindy yelled, grabbing Jimmy's hands. He laughed and finally stopped. Cindy flipped over on her back, still grasping Jimmy's hands, making sure he wouldn't attack her again.

Jimmy was on his knees, looking down at her. She had captured him. "I'm awake." Cindy repeated. "Are you?" She asked, now looking up into his eyes. He shrugged. "I'm awake, but I'm still dreaming." And before Cindy could ask what he meant by that, he had leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Cindy still held tight on his hands. When they parted, Jimmy looked down at their entwined fingers. "You're squeezing my hands _really_ tight." Jimmy said, wincing as she tightened her grip on him. "Well if I let go, you might tickle me again." Cindy said. "No I won't!" Jimmy said, shaking his head. "Yeah you will!" Cindy shot back. "What's the matter, don't you trust me?" Jimmy asked, looking deep into her emerald eyes. "Of course I do." She said, quietly. "Then what are you waiting for?" He asked, smiling. Cindy looked down at her hands and slowly let go of Jimmy.

Jimmy held his hands in front of his face, than looked at Cindy. "What I tell yea?" She smiled at him and sat up. "Well, now you can go to your lab." Cindy said, putting her hand on his face, then sliding it off. Jimmy smiled and jumped off her bed. He held out his hand, offering to help her down. She gladly took it and slid off the bed. She was a bit wobbly, but she could stand and walk. Her limp was gone, which was good, and her hit and kick marks had turned to bruises. Jimmy walked over to his jetpack and put it on. He strolled over to Cindy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you gonna be ok here alone with your father?" Jimmy asked concerned. Cindy nodded. "Cause yea know," Jimmy took Cindy's hands in his. "If you got hurt again I don't know what I'd do." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Jimmy, of course he's gonna do it again. But right now, it's ok. I'll be fine." She said, putting her forehead on his. He still didn't seem convinced. "And if anything happens, I'll call you." She said, taking her forehead off his and gave his hands a squeeze. Jimmy nodded and smiled. "I'll be by the phone all day." He said. "I don't want you to push yourself into doing that." Cindy said. "I know, I want to." Jimmy gave her a smile and winked at her. "Every Friday I'll be over, and all the days in between now and then." Cindy smiled. "Thank you Jimmy, I'm gonna owe you so much." She said, closing her eyes. "Hey." He said, as she opened her eyes again. "Being my girl is all you owe me." And with that, Jimmy kissed Cindy goodbye and flew out the window.

ok, i know its short, but im proforming at a lacross game tomorrow and i have to go to practice for it soon. Ill try and write more tomorrow! R&R pwease. PEACE OUT!


	3. Nanobots return! Major Danger?

HEY GUYS! Sorry I took so long for the update, but I was with my friends after the game. So yeah, 1nce again, thanks for the reviews! I honestly didn't think this story would get so many!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

To my reviewers:

**The SwiMminG GuitArisT: **thanks! I love it too! I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but its here now! )

**Greendayfan99: **thanks for the luck! It worked! We won 18 to 12! D I'm updating!

**Death is my cousin: **OMG! I DO FEEL LOVED! D! thanks for the review!

**xJCManiak12x: **thanks! Yes, I'm prettyyyy sure I'm new at this, but thanks a whole bunch!

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro**: thanks, I like the scenes to. Hmmmm, well, I'll have to think about having Jimmy attack Mr. Vortex, maybe in a later chapter. But thanks for the review!

**iamacoolguy: **thank you so much! Trust me, I will DEFINITLY take my time on this. I want this to be as good as it can get.

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 3

Nanobots return! Major Danger?

Jimmy flew straight to his lab after leaving Cindy's room. He had an idea to help Cindy, but couldn't be sure if what he was about to do would be good, or just turn into a complete mess. He landed at the entrance to his lab, and plucked a piece of his hair out of his head. He held it to the scanner to gain entrance. With access approved, Jimmy walked into his lab and sat down at the computer. He clicked the "Call friend (s)" button that appeared on the screen. He clicked on Carl and Sheen and sat back as his computer phone (A/N: I thought it would be cool if Jimmy's computer had a phone on it, so yeah…) began to ring. Carl answered first. "Hey Jim, what's up?" He asked in a polite voice. "Nothing, I'm calling Sheen as well." Sheen picked up soon after that. "Hello?" Sheen asked in a sickly voice. "Hey Sheen." Jimmy and Carl said in unison. "Feeling better?" Jimmy asked Sheen kindly. "Yeah, a little, Libby's coming over in about 5 hours, so I can't wait!" Sheen said, sniffing in the middle of his sentence.

"You should tell her how you feel Sheen!" Carl said. "It's a perfect time!" "Psshh, Yeah, and you can go be king of the Llamas." Sheen said sarcastically. "Ah, come on, Sheen." Jimmy said. "There's nothing to be afraid of. The only person that doesn't know you like her, is Libby herself!" Sheen was quiet for a minute then finally spoke out. "Ok, I'll do it!" He said in a heroic manor. "Way to go, Sheen!" Carl said. "Ok, now for the real reason I called you guys." Jimmy said. "Well, last night, I went over to Cindy's to return a pen I borrowed from her…" Jimmy paused. "And you guys confessed your love for each other and now you're an inseparably couple and you want us to help you with something to help protect her." Sheen said, as if he knew that was what Jimmy was going to say. "Well…Yeah! How did you know that?" Jimmy asked, obviously very confused.

"Well duh Jimmy you were talking about how you wanted something like that to happen between you two just last week." Sheen said with a deep sigh. "Mmmhmmm." Carl chimed in. "Oh, well, could you guys come over and help me with this so called 'Invention to protect Cindy'?" "Sure, Jim." Carl said. "Yeah, sure." Sheen said, hanging up. "I'll see you soon Carl." Jimmy said, hanging up. Carl stayed on the line. "Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?"

Later at Jimmy's lab….

Carl and Sheen were standing behind the chair of Jimmy's computer while Jimmy typed something. "Uh, Jimmy, didn't you want to see us about an invention?" Carl asked. "Yeah, but right now I'm writing a poem for Cindy." Jimmy said. Sheen smirked. "Can't you do that later?" He asked with a very impatient tone. Jimmy rolled his eyes and saved the poem to his computer desk top. He jumped out of his chair and turned to face his friends.

"Ok guys. Mr. Vortex…Isn't the best father. And I have an idea what I should do, but it could screw up like last time." Jimmy said, looking at his hands the whole time he talked. "Wait, you've used this invention before?" Sheen asked confused, sneezing soon after. "Yeah, and it was a big mistake, but I have modified them a bit more, and I hope they will actually do what I say." Jimmy walked over to a table and pushed a button on the wall next to it. "What do you mean, 'them'?" Carl asked timidly. Jimmy stepped aside and a box landed on the table. He opened the box and pulled out two things. They were red and yellow. The red one was skinny and was a bit talk. The yellow one was plump and shorter.

Jimmy placed them on the table and the walked to the edge of it. "Oh great creator, how may we serve you?" The red one asked, falling to his knees and lifting his hands in the air. "Jimmy!" Carl said, shocked. "Their the nanobots!" Carl screamed like a little school girl. "Carl, its ok. Like I said, I have reprogrammed them so hopefully they'll listen to me this time." Jimmy said. He turned to the nanobots. "Nanobots! I want you to help me." Jimmy said firmly. "We're here only to serve." The yellow one said. "Great!" Jimmy walked to another table and picked up a small container. He walked over to Sheen. "Sheen, I need you to sneeze in this." "Ew! Why?" Sheen asked, backing away. "So I can give the flue to Mr. Vortex!" Jimmy said. "Is that it!" Sheen asked, throwing his arms in the air. "Well, You felt horrible with the flue, I want him to feel the same. This way, he'll be to weak to beat-uh, do things to Cindy." Jimmy said, hurrying the last sentence.

Sheen smirked. "Well, since its for your girl, fine." Sheen pulled a feather out of his back pocket. "Since when do you carry around a feather?" Carl asked, pointing to it. Sheen narrowed his eyes. "That's for me to know, and you not to find out." Sheen said in a low voice. Carl cringed. Sheen tickled his nose with the feather and sneezed into the container. You could see the germs sticking to the glass. Jimmy smiled and walked over to the Nanobots. He picked them up and walked over to the computer and set them down on the keypad.

He sucked the germs out with a tube, sending it into the computer. The DNA showed up on the computer. "Ok nanobots, here's what you do. Once you chose the level if sickness, I want you to type in 'Mr. Vortex', then you download the into into this smaller container," He held it up, "and use that cord to plug into the container and the other ends into yourselves. The germs will be sucked into you, then I want you to fly over to Cindy's house with the mini jet packs I updated into you, find Mr. Vortex and spray it all around him. Got it?" Jimmy said as the nanobots nodded their heads.

"Any particular level of sickness?" The yellow nanobot asked. "Low." Jimmy said. "Me and the guys are going to the Candy Bar. Once your done with Mr. Vortex, come back here and shut yourselves down. I'll see you guys when we get back." Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen made their way out the door. "Do you think its safe leaving them alone with your stuff?" Carl asked concerned. "Of course, the new programming should make them do exactly as I say." Jimmy answered with a bold smile on his face.

When the door shut, the nanobots faced the computer. "Is that _all_ he wants to do?" The red one asked. "It is quit a boring plain, why don't we make it a little more interesting!" The yellow one said, putting his hands together. "Yes, the creator will be most pleased with this!" "OK, level of sickness. The options are low, medium, high, very high, and deadly." The yellow one read from the screen. "Hmm, tough choice." The red one said. "Well, we definitely wouldn't want to make it boring, lets choose deadly!" "Splendid idea!" The yellow one said. He clicked the button "Deadly" and hit next. "Ok, single person, two people, more then 3, or whole town?" The red one read off. "No question, the whole town! Why make just one person suffer?" The yellow one said, clicking it.

They sucked the germs into the container and plugged in the cord. Once they were ready, they flew out of the lab and towards Cindy's house. "How can we get the whole town sick if we just go to the girls house?" Red said. "Come, lets fly downtown and spread the virus from there. The virus will take until 7pm to get to the creators house."

At the Candy Bar, Jimmy was sipping a milkshake when he heard the doors open. He glanced towards the door and saw Cindy and Libby! His eyes grew wide and immediately started fixing his hair. "What are you doing?" Sheen asked with a sniff. "Cindy's here, how do I look?" Jimmy asked, frantically smoothing out his clothes. "Dude, you look the same as always, chill. I don't get that way around Libby." Sheen said, eating a spoon full of ice cream. "She's not your girlfriend!" Jimmy basically shouted. "Yet." Sheen added as a sly smile creped across his face. Jimmy rolled his eyes and sipped some more of his milkshake. Cindy and Libby came over. "Hey boys." Cindy said, Libby just waved. Jimmy smiled and scooted over so Cindy could sit next to him. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear "I have to tell you something, but I'll tell you on IM." She nodded.

The five friends talked for about 2 hours before returning to their homes. It was about 3pm when Jimmy got home. He hung around the house for another three hours, then he instantly went to his room and got on his regular computer. Where he had AIM. He typed in his password and waited for it to load. When his buddy list appeared, only Cindy was online. He lifted an eye brow and opened an IM box to Cindy.

XxSMaRTguy124: hey sweet

SmArT x bLONDE2: hey

XxSMaRTguy124: is any1 on in your buddy list?

SmArT x bLONDE2: nope, just u, whats up with that?

XxSMaRTguy124: Idk (_I don't know_) but its weird. h/o, (_hold on_) my phones ringing.

SmArT x bLONDE2: k

Jimmy picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" "Jimmy! Its Carl!" Carl sounded sick, REALLY sick. "Carl, what's wrong? You sound terrible!" Jimmy said. "I know, and I figured it out. The nanobots did this!" Jimmy was in shock! He ran out to his lab, phone still in hand, and jumped on the computer. "Are you sure?" Jimmy asked franticly, reviewing the history of what the nanobots did. "Yes!" Carl said, wheezing. "Oh, no. Carl, your right! They set the sickness level to deadly and they sprayed it through the whole town!" Jimmy jumped up and ran to back to the house. "I have to find a cure! But I don't know how!" He ran inside and up to his room. "They must have started downtown, where everyone from school except me and Cindy live! (A/N: In the show, Carl and Jimmy are also neighbors, but not in this story!) Oh my gosh, those damn nanobots! Carl, I have to go, I'll talk to you when I can." Jimmy hung up and started typing to Cindy.

XxSMaRTguy124: Cindy! I'm coming over, something bad has happened.

Without waiting for a response, Jimmy shut down the computer, grabbed his jet pack and flew over to Cindy's house. He banged on her bedroom window. Cindy came running to the window and let him in. "Jimmy, I what's wrong?" Cindy asked as he landed. Jimmy took her hand and led her to the bed. "Cindy, things are really bad. I reprogrammed the nanobots to get your dad sick, you know, so he would stop beating you. And they took it the wrong way and now the whole town is gonna die from some sickly disease unless I find a cure for it." Cindy just stared into his eyes as he continued talking. "You and me are the only kids from school who haven't caught it yet, and if I left you here, you would get sick. And I cant have that happen." Jimmy looked down as tears swelled in his eyes. "If I don't find a cure, every one will die." Cindy took the side of his face and moved it so she could look into his eyes again.

"How long will it take until people…you know…start dying?" She asked quietly. Jimmy tried to blink his tears away. "About two weeks." He answered, his voice shaky. "Then you should start finding a cure." "I can only find one in outer space, I cant go anywhere in town because I'll catch the virus, beside, they set it to deadly, I can only find something that will fix something deadly is in the stars somewhere." Jimmy let go of her hand and caressed her cheek. "And I'm not leaving without you. Because if I can't find a cure, I want someone to be there with me. You know, be the only ones left." Cindy herself started to tear up. "I'll help you Jimmy." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Jimmy whipped it away and pulled her into a kiss. He put all of his love for her in that kiss. He wanted her to fell loved.

Once they parted, Jimmy said "The virus will take a week to settle, so if I…we find a cure within the first week, we would have to wait to come back, so we wont catch it." Cindy nodded, "I understand." Jimmy gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Be ready to leave in half an hour. The virus will be at this point by 7pm. Its 6pm now, be ready." Jimmy flew out the window and back to his room. If he was going to save at least one person, it was going to be Cindy.

Wow! Informational chapter! Lol, ok, my fic says its romance and drama, this might turn into a action story, so should I change it right now? Someone help. Thanks! Ill write my next chapter as soon as I can! Luv u guys! Plz R&R!


	4. The start of a cure

DUDES! I'm really bored and so I decided to write another chapter today! ) yay! I luv writing this story! i didn't get many reviews, but thanks to the ones that love me! Sike, I love you all! But here are some thanks to my reviewers:

**Greendayfan99: **yeah, I like the romance and drama too! ) but how do I make all three? Lol, thanks for the review!

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro: **thanks! Yes, I also enjoyed the Carl and Sheen scenes. Lol, thanks 4 the review!

**XxDoCxX: **thanks for the review! It was my favorite chapter to write so far! Yes, it does suck how they get the flu, but if the friends lives were not in danger, then there would b no story.

**Stardust104: **Are you sure I'm safe? Lol, thank you. I think I'll stick with Drama. Maybe I'll change it later in the story. The nanobots are hopeless, aren't they? Heehee

Even though I don't get as many reviews as I used to, I still luv writing, so yeah, I hope for more reviews as the story goes on! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. I'm broke!

Chapter 4

The start of a cure

Jimmy placed one last T-shirt in his hypercube and placed the cube in his backpack. He had to admit, he was getting nervous. The whole towns' safety was shoved into his hands without him even wanting it. He let out a big sigh and looked at his watch. "6:28, better get Cindy." Jimmy said to himself, but instead of leaving, he closed his eyes. "Cindy." He breathed. Just thinking of that name made his heart skip a beat. Jimmy opened his eyes and ran to his desk. He tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and grabbed a pen. He wrote:

**If the virus takes over, I want the world to know…**

**I, James Isaac Neutron, love Cynthia Aurora Vortex. My love for her burns with the hot intensity of the sun. I would do anything to protect her, and I will watch over her until death do us part.**

Jimmy Neutron

He placed the pen on his desk, folded the scrap of paper and placed it carefully in his pocket. "If anything happens..." Jimmy said to himself as he picked up this jetpack/backpack, "I'm going to make sure she'll turn out alright." And with that, Jimmy flew out his window up to Cindy's. The window was open so he flew in. Jimmy could hear the shower running in her private bathroom. He walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Yes?" Cindy shouted. "Hey, its me, you almost finished?" Jimmy shouted back. The water turned off and he could hear the shower door open, and momentarily close. "Yes, just let me dry off and change."

Jimmy shouted an OK, and walked to her bed. He took off his pack and set it on the ground. Jimmy flopped onto the bed and put his hands over his face. "Its gonna be a long ride." He said to no one in particular. He moved his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. A little while later, he felt a soft touch on his chest. He kept his eyes closed. "Aww, poor thing. Must have fallen asleep from all the pressure." The familiar voice of Cindy rang in his ears. "I'll let him sleep a little bit while I find his hypercube." She said. 'She thinks I'm asleep! HaHa!" Jimmy thought to himself.

Jimmy could hear her walk a few steps, he lifted his eyelids slightly, enough to see her lean down and reach into his backpack. She fished around a while and finally pulled out the blue cube. She walked over to a pile of clothes she picked out for the trip and placed them in the hypercube. When she was finished, she walked back to his backpack and put the cube in it. She then turned to Jimmy's fake sleeping body and sat next to it on the bed. "He's so cute when he sleeps." She said, running her fingers through his chestnut hair. Jimmy smiled, eyes still closed. "You look cute all the time." He said, opening his eyes and pulling her on his chest. "Jimmy!" She giggled, lying on his chest. She gazed into his ocean blue orbs, as she put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for about a minute when Cindy sighed.

"You know, we really should get going." She said, rubbing her nose against his. "Your right." Jimmy said sadly. "I was wishing if we could stay like this forever." She let a small smile spread across her face. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips, then whispered against his lips "Me too." She got up and grabbed her backpack, as did Jimmy. He picked her up by her waist and they flew out the window to his rocket.

Once they landed and Jimmy brought out his rocket, it was already 6:50pm, the virus was getting closer. Jimmy finally jumped in the rocket and said "lets find this cure." He held out his hand to help Cindy in, and she gratefully took it. Once Cindy was securely in her set, Jimmy started the rocket, and they took off into the night.

OK, REALLY short chapter. Sorry, but im tired. So ill update as soon as I can. But tell u what, the more reviews I get, the more I write, the less reviews, the less I write. Like today, I only got 4, so if I get atleast 6, ill b sure to write MORE! R&R! LOVE U GUYS! PEACE OUT!

--SaM


	5. Keeping it inside, welcome to Neptune

HEY GUYS! Its my last day in Ohio, and I saw I has 6 reviews, so now its time to write more. ) 1st, a few thanks to my reviewers:

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro: **thank you, I think it was lovely too. )

**Greendayfan99: **I agree, short but good. Thanks! I will!

**XxDoCxX: **true, but what are they gonna carry the hypercube in? lol, jk. That's true, but you'll find out why they bring backpacks in later chapters. Thanks, im working hard on the romance. J/CNESS ALL THE WAY! Noisemaker

**Stardust104: **wow, your one of my nicest reviewers! Thank you! Master of fake sleeping? Lol, funny stuff.

**Iamacoolguy: **thanks! I'm glad u think its awesome! PEACE!

**Nick Anderson: **WOW! Longest review! But its nice to know one of your best friends in the world would want to read a story you wrote. THANKS NICK! I'm happy you like my writing formats and ways of saying things. LYLAB!

Reviews, their nice to get. Now on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. Even though I wish I did.

Chapter 5

Keeping it inside….welcome to Neptune

Jimmy yawned as he put the rocket on auto pilot. He turned to the back seat to see Cindy reading a book she brought. "Hey." He said, quietly, propping his head on his hand. She glanced at him and smiled. "Hey." She said, turning her attention back to the novel. He tilted his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. "What cha readin?" He asked, leaning over the back of the seat, trying to see the cover. "Oh, it's a book my grandmother gave me about a year before she passed away. I'm just starting to read it." She said, looking up at him, holding her page with her thumb. "Oh really?" He asked, "What book?" "Keeping It Inside." She said simply.

"Oh, so, what page are you on?"

"134, there's 741 pages though." She said, opening the book again. Jimmy nodded. "Sounds interesting." He said, looking around. A small silent moment feel between the two. I was actually kind of peaceful…

"So what's the book about?"

Jimmy asked loudly, knowing it would annoy her. And boy was he right. She gritted her teeth and gave him a look that could kill. Jimmy held his arms out in defense. "Ok, ok, sorry I asked." He said, turning to face forward in his seat. He sighed and looked down at his watch. His eyes widened. It was 1:00am! It normally didn't take that long to get from Earth to a different planet, but they were going to Pluto. (A/N: the farthest planet from the Earth) So of course that would take more time since they have only been to planets really close to Earth.

While getting lost in his thoughts, Jimmy could hear Cindy yawn. He smiled and turned around again. "You tired?" He asked sweetly. Cindy nodded. "Aren't you just full of questions this hour." She teased, reaching up to ruffle his hair. He chuckled and smoothed his brown locks back to their original form. "I guess. Do you wanna stop for the night?" He said, asking yet another question. "Where? We're in the middle of deep space, and Pluto is still a few 100 miles away." Cindy said, putting her bookmark in her place. (A/N: lets say while they were traveling, Jimmy gave Cindy all the details.) "Yeah, I know, but we're both extremely tired, we've been traveling for 6 hours and the rocket needs to rebut. Sides, Neptune is only a few miles away, we can rest there and leave for Pluto in the morning." Jimmy explained. Cindy yawned again. "Alright. Pluto is right next to Neptune anyway." She, said, placing her book in her backpack. Jimmy nodded and turned the auto pilot off. "We should be there within the hour." Jimmy said, taking the controls.

After an hour of 'flying', Jimmy gently landed the rocket and turned it off.

"Hey Cin, were here."

He turned to see a sleeping Cindy, her backpack clenched to her chest. Jimmy smiled and shook his head. He lightly taped her on the shoulder, she didn't move. He rolled his eyes and climbed into the back seat. "Princess Cindy," He whispered in her ear, "We have landed at your castle, don't you want to do the honor of meeting your prince?" Cindy's eyes fluttered open; she gave him a small smile. "Of course, but you know what?" She whispered back, leaning close to his face. "A royal kiss from the prince would make the princess delighted." She said, still in a whispered. Jimmy smiled, leaning in as well. Now their faces were centimeters apart. "And you know what else would be delightful?" She whispered, her lips basically touching his when she talked. "What?" Cindy closed her eyes, about to kiss him, but bonked him on the head with her backpack. "It would be _delightful _if you stopped using such cheesy sayings to wake me up!" She said, yelling. (In a funny and nice way)

Jimmy rubbed his head, still stunned at what happened. He thought he had a one way ticket to a long, romantic kiss. "I'm trying to be nice!" He said back, hopping out of the rocket, then offering a hand to help her down. "Well you could use a better way, instead of the old 'you're my princess' thing everyone else uses." She said, taking his hand and jumping down. "Well what do you want?" He asked, taking her hand and they started walking to find a good camp sight. "I want something new, not something anyone would expect." She said, putting her head on his shoulder. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, ill think of something." He said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

They walked for about 10 minutes before they found a clearing. Jimmy took off his backpack and handed it to Cindy. "I'm gonna go get the rocket. You start setting up camp. I'll help as soon as I get back." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and ran off. "Be careful!" She shouted after him. "I will!" He yelled back.

Cindy watched him run back until she could no longer see him. She sighed and smiled. "How did I end up with such a perfect guy?" She asked herself, sitting down and pulling out the hypercube. She pressed a button and a tent popped out, fully made. "Wow, Jimmy really outdid himself." She said, popping out a second tent and 2 sleeping bags. By the time Jimmy got back with the rocket, half of the things he packed were already out and ready, including the camp fire and logs surrounding it. "Wow, Cindy." He said, walking up to where she was sitting. "You made a lot of progress." She smiled and nodded a thanks. "But I was wondering, do you wanna sleep under the stars tonight, instead inside a tent?" Jimmy asked, sitting down on the ground next to her. "Um, sure, but why?" Cindy asked curiously. "Well, there's gonna be a comet tonight, but I'm not sure what it's called, and it's so post to have a special glow to it that will light up the whole sky." Jimmy said, taking the hypercube out of her hand and popping out a soda.

"Oh, that sounds nice, ok, sure, we can sleep under the stars." Cindy said, watching Jimmy pop out another soda. He handed it to her and she thanked him. "I'm gonna go read my book, in my tent for a while in my tent. When your ready to put them up, let me know." She gave him a short kiss and walked into her tent with her book.

A few hours later

"Cindy, can I come in?" Jimmy asked outside her tent. "Ah huh." He heard her say. He opened the flap and crawled into her tent. She was laying on her sleeping bag, her book in hand. "Still reading?" He said, lying down next to her. She nodded and turned the page. Jimmy nodded and looked up.

"What page are you on now?"

"212." She said, focusing on the book. "Must be interesting if your not talking about it." Jimmy said. "Aww! That's so sweet!" Cindy said, obviously not listening to what Jimmy had said. "What? What happened?" He asked, wanting to know. "This girl in the book, the guy she likes is moving away. So she wrote him a poem! Its so cute!" She said, looking at Jimmy for the 1st time since he entered the tent. "Read it to me." Jimmy said, laying on his side, so he faced her. "Ok, listen:

_My darkest days, all I see,_

_Is you right there in front of me._

_You keep me going, through the pain,_

_Even when I'm alone in the rain._

_I try to forget, since we will never be,_

_But I can't stop thinking about "you and me"._

_Yes, I know, it's a silly dream, _

_But dream I may, since this you seam,_

_Aware of my feelings, aware of yours, _

_I wish there were more cures._

_To what I feel for you, my love,_

_Even though we met in some kind of club._

_I will miss you, when you go away,_

_So now I pray…_

_You love me like I love you._"

Jimmy closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Wow, that's…" Jimmy looked up above him again. "Beautiful?" Cindy finished for him. "Yes…just like a girl I know." Cindy smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel Jimmy's lips on hers. When they broke from their kiss, Jimmy looked into her eyes and smiled. "Welcome to Neptune, princess."

Ok, I know, it wasn't as long as I promised, but my mom is yelling at me to go to bed, so I had to stop. But trust me; the next chapter will be long! And the comet will be in the next chapter. Oh, and about the book and poem Cindy was reading, its just something I made up, so if anyone wants to use them, ask my permission 1st.

Same deal as last time, guys, I need at least 6 reviews to write more! The more reviews the better! Till next time, guys! PEACE OUT!


	6. The Comet

Hey guys! I'm home from Ohio! And I'm glade, I missed my computer. Anyway, I put a lot of thought into this chapter, I even added some comedy in it. So I hope you enjoy it!

7 review! Yeah, much better then I expected!

**Greendayfan99: **lol, yes, she hit him on the head! Funny stuff. It wasn't that short? I thought it was, well, I think all my chapters are too short. Lol, thank you! I'm glad you like my writing!

**acosta perez jose ramiro: **thank you! It took me awhile to think of that poem, lol. Thanks, I'm trying to work hard on Jimmy and Cindy scenes.

**Kaze-no-Tenshi89: **thank you! I'm happy you think its cute! - most people were surprised, lol, but thanks, I hope I continue too! )

**Nick Anderson: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! ) haha, yes, Cindy hitting Jimmy on the head, good times. Lol. Thank you! I'll keep it up! Lylab!

**Mx123: **Hey Mike. I'm happy you think its awesome and all, but yeah, I'm not gonna tell Nick that, hes like my brother. Thanks for the review though.

**XxDoCxX: **Yes! Yippe! Romance! Lol, yes, the noise maker, good times, lol. PUT DOWN THE GUN! Lol, thanks for the review!

**jimlover54: **thanks, I'm happy you think its sweet. )

Guys, please don't tell me to tell other people stuff, its not what I do, _especially_ if its rude. cough cough Mx123! cough so yeah, just thought id throw that out there, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 6

The comet

Jimmy smiled at Cindy and they both crawled out of the tent. Jimmy put the tents in the hypercube as Cindy laid the sleeping bags out across the ground. (A/N: remember from last chapter, their gonna sleep under the stars) The comet was due in about two hours, so Cindy sat down and opened her book. "Wanna take a walk around the planet with me?" Jimmy asked, setting the hypercube in his backpack. Cindy nodded and placed her book in her own backpack. "Why don't you just put your book in the hypercube?" Jimmy asked, taking her hand. "It's the most important inanimate object in my life." Cindy said, as they began walking. "If anything goes wrong with the hypercube, I want my book to be safe." Jimmy nodded. He didn't blame her, he wouldn't put his mechanical dog Goddard in the hypercube.

Holly shit, Goddard! He forgot to bring Goddard! "Cindy! We forgot Goddard!" Jimmy practically screamed in her ear. Cindy let go of his hand and backed away, putting her hands over her ears. "Jimmy, you don't have to scream!" Cindy snapped at him. "I'm sorry, we just forgot Goddard!" Jimmy said, hitting him self in the head. "Jimmy?" Cindy said, but Jimmy was to busy having an episode to listen.

"I can't believe it! How stupid can I get?"

"Jimmy?"

"How could I leave Goddard! He was the best thing I ever made!"

"Jimmy."

"I told myself to take inventory, but I said 'Oh no, I have everything I need'. Jimmy, you dumb ass!"

"Jimmy."

"I could have asked Cindy, but NO! I was too busy gaga overing her beautiful face!"

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

"Ah, what kind of genius am I!"

"Jimmy."

"Good work, _genius_."

"JIMMY!"

Cindy was getting annoyed now. "Jimmy, would you listen to me?" Cindy asked hopefully. But alas, Jimmy was banging his head against a near by rock moldable times, constantly repeating the word "Stupid". Cindy sighed loudly and walked up to him. She turned him around to face her and kissed him. Once they broke apart, Jimmy fell to the ground. "Sorry, but it was the only way to shut you up." She said, kneeling down next to him. "Now, listen. Didn't you turn Goddard off so he could reboot his battery for the trip?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Jimmy asked, sitting up. "My point is he's turned off, so nothing can harm him. Besides, he's locked in your lab." Jimmy scratched his head. "I guess your right." Jimmy said, standing up. "I am right." She said, standing up as well.

They continued their walk, chit chatting and laughing about the days when they were enemies. Confessing when they said one thing, back then, they meant another. "And remember that time when I said you should go off to college and leave us all alone?" Cindy said, remembering a former time. "Yeah." Jimmy said, looking up at the stars. "Well, I meant don't leave me with these idiots." They both started to laugh. Jimmy looked at his watch. "We better be getting back to camp, the comet is coming soon." Cindy nodded as they made their way back to camp. While walking, Jimmy glanced over at Cindy. She was shivering. "Cold?" Cindy nodded. Jimmy smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She nodded to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"So, wanna make out when we get to camp?" Jimmy asked jokingly. Cindy smiled and lightly pushed him. "I know you can't resist me." Jimmy said coolly, sleeking back his hair. "Ah huh, sure." Cindy said sarcastically. Jimmy stopped walking and hugged her. "Aw, come on princess..." Jimmy started, but was only to be pushed off by Cindy. "I told you, don't call me princess!" Cindy started to walk ahead, but Jimmy jogged up next to her.

"How bout sweetie?"

"No."

"Cupcake?"

"Nope."

"Peaches?"

"No way."

"Doll face?"

"Negative."

"Joe Charlie?"

"What the fuck?"

Jimmy sighed and scratched his chin. "Well how bout Angel?" Jimmy suggested, taking her hand. "I mean, it's true. You're _my_ angel." Cindy smiled. "I like that. Angel it is." Jimmy smiled and they walked back to camp hand in hand.

Once they arrived, Jimmy popped a notebook out of the hypercube and sat on one of the sleeping bags. He began to write something, but he turned his head and looked at Cindy, who was, once again, reading her book. Jimmy smiled and remembered the note he wrote back in Retroville. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. The once nicely folded note was now crumpled and slightly torn. He carefully unfolded the note and read it to himself.

**If the virus takes over, I want the world to know…**

**I, James Isaac Neutron, love Cynthia Aurora Vortex. My love for her burns with the hot intensity of the sun. I would do anything to protect her, and I will watch over her until death do us part.**

Jimmy Neutron

Jimmy chuckled at his choice of words at the end of his note. "Till death do us part." He whispered. "Yeah, like we're getting married." He refolded the note and placed it in his pocket once again. He looked up at the stars and saw a beam of light. His eyes widened as he turned franticly in Cindy's direction. "CINDY! THE COMETS HERE!" He practically screamed. Cindy threw her book in her backpack and sat next to Jimmy on the sleeping bags. They laid their heads down so they we're on their backs. Cindy rested her head on Jimmy's chest as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

The comet passed by at a significant speed and glowed a bright green. Jimmy was right, it lit up the whole sky of outer space. It was beautiful. Suddenly, something came to Jimmy's mind. 'Hmm.' He thought. 'The comet's glow seems to be the same color of the virus, but not as sickening. And the comet itself is a bit different then other comets." Then it hit him. Jimmy sat up so fast; it caused Cindy to fall to the other side. "Jimmy, what the.." "There's no time, ill tell you on the way!" Jimmy said frantically, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. He ran to the rocket, dragging Cindy along. He hopped in and yelled. "You get our backpacks and the hypercube, ill start this thing up!"

Cindy nodded and ran to their stuff. Even though she didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on, she moved as fast as she could. (A/N: haha, if would be cool if some action music was playing in the background) Once she grabbed everything, she sprinted to the rocket and threw the things inside. She climbed in and Jimmy started the rocket. Before she knew it, Cindy and Jimmy were traveling at light speed towards the comet. "Are you crazy!" Cindy yelled over the noise of the rocket. "No, just psycho!" Jimmy yelled back.

Once they were close to the comet, Jimmy pressed a button inside the rocket and a giant, blue beam surrounded the comet, slowing it down. Once the comet came to a complete stop, he dragged the comet back to Neptune. (A/N: remember, the blue beam is still around it, I forget what it's called though) Once they landed on Neptune again, Jimmy turned off the blue beam and the comet fell to the ground. Cindy shuffled out of the rocket and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell was that about!" She shouted at Jimmy as he jumped out of the rocket to the ground. "This comet," He started, pointing to the giant rock. "Is the cure!" Cindy gasped.

A/N: If I wanted to, I could stop right here and keep you all guessing and waiting till the next chapter, but I myself want to see how this turns out, so ill keep going.

"How do you know?" Asked Cindy, calming down a little. "Did you notice its green glow? It was almost the same color of the virus, but not as sickening. And look at its structure." Jimmy said, Cindy braced herself for a long speech. "I barely see comets that look like this. The only comets that have this shape are healing comets. (A/N: ok, everything Jimmy says is something I made up. None of these things I say are real in real life…or are they?) Healing comets are very rare and barely ever around. I've only seen two, including this one. And the color of the glow is suppose to be similar to the thing its trying to heal. But just to be sure I'm right; I'll take a sample into my watch and match it up with the virus." Jimmy said, walking towards the comet.

He placed his hand on the rock but jumped back, cradling his hand. "What's wrong?" Cindy asked, moving towards him. "The comets still to hot. It should be cooled off by morning." He said, putting his hand behind his back. "Let me see your hand." She said, holding out her own hand. "Its fine, just a little hot from the rock." Jimmy said, taking his and Cindy's backpacks out of the rocket. "Can you grab the hypercube and pop out one tent? Thanks Angel." He said, placing the backpacks by the sleeping bags.

Later that night, Jimmy was in the tent Cindy had got out of the hypercube for him. He had a first aid kit beside him, he had burned his hand touching the comet, and now he was trying to take care of it. Jimmy had always been bad at first aid, so of course he wasn't doing a very good job at fixing his hand. "Jimmy?" He swiftly turned his head to see Cindy, holding the flap of the tent open. Jimmy hid his burnt hand behind his back and chuckled nervously. "Um, hey Cindy." He said, waving with his free hand. Cindy crawled in and sat across from him on her knees. She held out her hand, looking into his eyes. Jimmy knew what she meant. He slowly moved his hurt hand out from behind and set it in her grasp. "Jimmy, why didn't you tell me?" She said, looking over the burn. The burn was located on his palm. It wasn't so big, but needed treatment. "I didn't want you to worry." He said, looking down. Cindy smirked and asked "Did you put anything on it?"

"Yeah. Some cut cleaner." He said. "Good." Cindy replied. The burn had put a small cut through Jimmy's flesh. Cindy some put an unknown ointment on his hand and she slowly rubbed it in. She then grabbed a long, white cloth and gently wrapped it around Jimmy's wound. "There, how's that feel?" Cindy asked, admiring her handy work. Jimmy wiggled his fingers and moved his hand around. "Feels good." He said, smiling at her. Cindy smiled back and cleaned up the small mess of treatments. "Thanks Cindy." He said, gently taking her chin in his hand and guiding her lips up to his mouth.

After the small kiss, Cindy nodded. "Your welcome." She said, walking out of the tent. Jimmy put the first aid kit in the hypercube and followed her. Cindy was getting in her sleeping bag. "Going to bed?" He asked. "Yeah." She said, resting her head on the ground. "But we were stupid enough not to bring pillows." Jimmy laughed at her remark and put the tent back in his hypercube. He walked over and got in his own sleeping bag. "Goodnight my Angel." Jimmy said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Night." She said, leaning in for a kiss on the lips. Jimmy leaned in as well as their lips touched. Once they parted, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

That long enough for ya? Lol, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but I have some writers block for the next. So if you guys have any idea, please let me know. Later days!

_**R&R!**_


	7. Hard Times

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, my computer went gay on me, and with school starting soon, yeah….

REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU!

**Kaze-no-Tenshi89:** thanks! Yes, cute and funny was my aim, thanks for noticing! Lol, well, I'm home from Ohio now, but that's cool that you live there. Oh gee, thanks! Leave me with my own ideas! Lol. But yeah, thanks for the review! -

**Nick Anderson: **thanks! Lol, I'm glad I told you about it too. yeah, I still can't figure out what the beam is called! Jeez…lol. Thanks for the luck, it helped! Hhhmmm, that's a good idea, but idk ;)

**jimlover54: **yes, the comet is the cure. Thanks for the review!

**XxDoCxX: **A tractor beam, huh? Hhhmmm, maybe. Good, I'm glad its long enough, cause my fingers started to hurt near the end chapters. Lol, HEY! HEY! points to gun DROP IT, DROP IT! NO! BAD! haha

**acosta pereze jose Ramiro: **thanks! I liked the romance to! Haha, yeah, I was kinda hopping it would sound like Sheen and Libby with the pet names, but yeah. the same name? that's cool! I swear to you I didn't copy off that cause I never read any of your Rugrat's stories.Thanks for the review!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 7

Hard times

Jimmy's eyes fluttered open as he greeted the morning. Even though it was always dark in outer space, he could still tell it was morning. He yawned and looked to his side. He saw Cindy, sprawled out on her sleeping bag. He arms flung out above her head and her legs were tangled in the sleeping bag. Jimmy chuckled and scooted towards her. He moved a stray hair out of her face, not stirring her. Jimmy smiled as her watched her breath. 'She's so beautiful." Jimmy thought to himself, gazing at her sleeping body. His glance moved over to her wrist. The bruise her father had given her was still there, just slightly smaller. "What a way to treat a child." He said to himself, looking at his own injured hand.

It was still wrapped up, but Jimmy knew the burn was still there. He looked at Cindy one more time, and then got up. He walked over to where the comet lay. He approached it slowly, and cautiously, as if he moved any different, something would jump out and attack him. "If Godard was here, he could test the heat rate on this stupid rock." Jimmy said, rolling his eyes. He was now only inches away from the comet. He reached his uninjured hand out. He squeezed his eyes shut as he placed his hand on the comet. Thankfully, the comet was no longer hot. He could now take his sample and match it to the virus.

He easily broke off a piece of the comet and held it to a built in scanner on his watch. It took a second or two, but the watch read "**_match_**". Jimmy smiled and went to his rocket. He got in it and ran his fingers over the controls. "Now the hard part, what do I do with it?"

A week later

Cindy opened the flap of Jimmy's tent. He was, once again, hard at work with the comet. In the past 4 days, Jimmy had set up some lab equipment to do what ever he did with the comet. Cindy didn't spend much time in this tent, for Jimmy wanted to work on this alone. He wouldn't tell her what he was doing, but she could tell he was getting stressed out. So many papers and test tubes and other items where spread out across his tent, so he had to share Cindy's tent to sleep in. Some times, when reading, she could hear Jimmy crying. When ever she tried to help, he would push her away and say he had to continue working. She couldn't believe how much he changed in the past week.

"Jimmy?" She asked softly. He didn't lift his gaze from what he was doing. "May I come in?" He nodded and walked over to a small table and gathered some papers. The he shuffled back to where he was working. Cindy entered the crowded tent and walked over to him. "Jimmy, it's late. You can finish this tomorrow." She said calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have to keep working. I've almost got it." He said, throwing a paper to the side. "That's what you said yesterday." Cindy said. "And the day before that. You need a rest. This isn't healthy, working so hard like this." "I know, but the town needs me." Jimmy said, flipping though a book and pouring a red liquid into a cup. "Jimmy. I remember what you said to me the night we left." She said, pulling him to make him face her. "We would find this cure together. But you haven't let me help you."

"I don't need help right now, I'll call you if I need you." Jimmy said, turning back to his work. Cindy narrowed her eyes. She may have loved him, but she was angry now. "Jimmy, look at yourself!" She yelled, throwing her arms out. "Your trying to take control again! Like on intergalactic show down!" (A/N: was that what it was called?) Jimmy didn't look at her or say anything. "You know you cant handle some things by yourself! And this is one of those things!" Cindy was now getting tears in her eyes. 'why am I crying?' Cindy thought to herself. Jimmy still paid no attention to her. He continued fiddling with the test tubes. "Jimmy, why wont you let me help?" Cindy's voice cracked. Jimmy finally turned to her.

"It was my fault the town got sick. It's my responsibility to find the cure." Jimmy said, turning back to his work. Cindy couldn't say anything. What was there to say? So she just ran out of the room to her now made tent.

Later that day, Jimmy walked out of his tent. He slowly walked over to Cindy's tent. When he opened the flap, he saw her reading….again. She glanced at him, then turned back to her book. "Cindy..," He started, and came to sit with her on the bed. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was really stressed out and I feel I should break my back on this, not you." Cindy closed her book and looked at him. "Jimmy, don't worry about it. I want to break my back with you, but I can't do that unless you let me help you." Jimmy smiled and took her hand. "Then you'll be happy to hear that I need your help." He said, pulling her to a standing position. "With what?" She asked shyly.

CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHA. Sorry guys, I wanted to post this, and I have no idea what im going to write next, so if you have ideas, im welcome with open arms.

R&R


	8. Mistaken

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, my friend Maren was yelling at me to post this chapter, so, here it is! But first, thank you my reviewers! (even though I only got 4 reviews, cough cough)

**Greendayfan99: **thanks! I'm glad you loved it! An I'm sorry if this wait was a little to long

**acosta perez jose ramior: **yes, it seems Jimmy and Cindy can't stop fighting! Lol, ok, good. I thought you were mad at me about the name thingy, lol. I shall keep the good writing!

**XxDoCxX: **YES, IT'S A TRACKOR BEEM! DON'T SHOOT! Yes, I love you, lol. Thanks, and sorry about the formatting.

**Nick Anderson: **yes, short, but finally 1st fight! You right, no good relationships go without fights! Lylab!

Thank you to the reviewers that love me!

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 8

Mistaken

"Help with what?" Cindy asked shyly. Jimmy pulled her over to his tent. He dragged her inside and handed her a paper. "Skim through that. I figured out we only need bits and pieces of the comet. We need a part of the core, and a part of the texture. We turn them into a liquid and BOOM. We got ourselves a cure!" Cindy looked over the paper and lifted an eyebrow. "Jimmy, are you sure this is what we have to do?" She asked a bit concerned. "It says here that…" "Of course I'm sure!" Jimmy cut her off. "I wouldn't be asking for your help right now if I wasn't sure."

He walked over to a small table and grabbed two chisels. (A/N: you know, those things you chip things with) "We only need a small amount of both parts of the comet. So I'll get the core, if you get the texture." Cindy put the paper down and hesitantly took the chisel. "Come on, Angel." Jimmy said, walking out of the tent. "We have to save the town." Cindy sighed and followed him out. She knew _something_ about his analysis was wrong, she just wasn't sure what.

They headed to the spot the comet laid. They began working on their separate assignments. Cindy easily got a bit of the texture off the comet, but Jimmy on the other hand, had some trouble getting to the core. But eventually, he got it, and him and Cindy walked back to the tent. When they arrived, Jimmy smashed both of the comets contents together until they began to form a liquid. "So, why do we need to make it a liquid?" Cindy asked, looking over his shoulder. "I'm not sure, exactly." Jimmy said, looking up at her. "I read that it will be easier for the citizens of Retroville to take in." Cindy scratched her chin. "I'm still not sure if your right." Jimmy turned around in his spinney chair to face her. "What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head. "Jimmy, did you even _read_ that paper you gave me?" "Part of it, I figured I could figure it out for myself." "Jimmy! You should have read…" "Cindy, trust me." Jimmy cut her off yet again. "I know what I'm doing." Cindy sighed. "I hope so." She said, under her breath.

Once Jimmy loaded the comets mix into the rocket, he looked around their camp site. "Better keep it all up just incase." He said to himself as he walked to Cindy's tent. He opened her flap to see her reading her book….again. "You're not done yet?" Jimmy said, walking in. Cindy looked up at him. "Jeez, you've been reading that ever since we got here." Cindy smiled and closed the book. "I'm almost done, are we ready to go?" Cindy said, changing the subject. "Yes, actually." He said. "I sent a program to Goddard from my watch. He'll meet up with us in the sky so we cal shoot the cure through him." Cindy got up and walked over to him. "Will Goddard tell us how many people are being saved from the cure?" "No, sadly." "Aw, I was hopping it would." Cindy said, taking his hand and kissing his cheek. "Nut I can program Goddard so it will." Jimmy said, hoping he'd get another kiss if he made her happy. "Oh, yay! That's so sweet of you!" She said, kissing him on the lips this time. 'Score.' Jimmy thought to himself.

When they walked out of Cindy's tent and reached the rocket, Jimmy helped Cindy into it. She thanked him and pulled her book out again. "Bookworm." Jimmy mumbled, after getting in. "What did you say?" Cindy said, playfully punching him. Jimmy started the engine and said "Nothing." They rose from the ground and took off towards earth!

(A/N: I'm not big on space travel, so I'll just skip to when they get to earth.)

Jimmy stopped the rocket in mid air to met a patiently waiting Goddard. Jimmy gave Goddard a quick pat on the head, and pulled out the bottle holding the cure. "Ok, boy." Jimmy said, "Give me a tube to shoot this out into the sky." Goddard lifted his back and a odd looking tube popped out. Jimmy placed the bottle in a slot and pushed a button. Green liquid shot threw the sky and fell down to earth like rain drops. Goddard then stashed the tube back in his back. Jimmy looked behind him to see Cindy still reading. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Goddard. "Ok Goddard, time to add something to your hard drive." Jimmy said as a keyboard flipped out of Goddard's front, along with his screen. Jimmy typed a code in and hit enter. "Hey Angel, you wanna see who's cured?" Once Cindy heard this, she slammed her book shut. Goddard "flew" over to her. Cindy looked at Goddard's screen, then she lifted an eyebrow. "Jimmy, there's no names on this screen." "What? Impossible!" Goddard turned to face Jimmy. "Oh my gosh, your right!" Jimmy said. The keyboard flipped out of Goddard's front again and glided over to Jimmy. He typed something in and his eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?" Cindy asked worriedly. "I…" Jimmy looked down. "I made a mistake."

ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry guys, but my computers being mean to me, so I must stop here. Oh, and I'm not gonna write the next chapter until I get 6 reviews. Until next time guys, R&R!

And thanks to Maren for all the help!


	9. where did I go wrong?

OH MY GOSH GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! My internet must have been screwed up cause it wouldn't let me onto the site! Ok, well, I'm gonna try and make up for lost time. But 1st, thanks to my reviewers!

**Maren: **lol, well, its not the last chapter. But thanks for all the help! Lylas!

**Greendayfan99: **yes! Lets kill it! Well…then I wouldn't be able 2 write…DAMN! Ok, well, thanks anyway for the review!

**Latios dragonrider: **thanks! Lol, its ok you didn't review the other chapters. Um…your probably found help already, but you know, if you need help, I'm here. Thanks for the review!

**Lauren: **sorry! I didn't update so soon, but I'm here now!

**acosta perez jose ramro: **thank you! Somebody knows what point Im trying 2 get across with the Cindy thing! I shall keep the good writing just 4 you!

**Kaze-no-Tenshi89: **haha, yes, cliff hanger! Yup, that's what it feels like! thanks! I'm glade you luv my story!

**nick anderson: **I'm so happy you luved that chapter! YES YOU KNOW THE CLIFFHANGER! But don't spoil it for the other readers, GOSH! Sike, lol, ok, yeah, thanks for the review, lylab!

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron sadly.

Chapter 9

Where did I go wrong?

"What do you mean you made a mistake!" Cindy yelled, making Goddard whimper. "I'm sorry, but it turns out making it a liquid isn't what we need to do!" Jimmy said, typing something else on Goddard's keyboard. "There must have been something wrong with my calculations." "See! I told you!" Cindy shouted, standing up in her seat, pointing to Jimmy mockingly. "I told you, I told you, I TOLD YOU!" "I know, I know." Jimmy said, lowering his head. "I'm sorry, Angel. I thought I knew what I was doing." "Boy, were you wrong!" Cindy said, crossing her arms across her chest. They both sat quite for a moment. "So what are we gonna do?" Cindy asked. Jimmy sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Even if we did find another way to save them, that would take weeks. And it says here my time calculations were wrong aswell. We only have two days 'till they're all dead." He looked down at the dying city. "Looks like Retroville's population is reduced to 2." Cindy's eyes began to water. "So, you're just giving up?" Cindy asked. "I don't know what else to do." Jimmy sat back in his seat and started to push buttons on the rockets controls. "But…." If Cindy said anything else, tears would pour out of her eyeballs.

"Until everyone's deceased, we'll stay on Neptune." Jimmy began to turn the rocket around. Goddard's keyboard and screen flipped back into his body as he hoped in the rocket. "No!" Cindy shouted. "I'm sorry Cindy, there's nothing I can do." "Right, nothing _you_ can do!" Cindy yelled, tears coming out of her eyes like waterfalls. "I thought we were a team Jimmy! What if _I_ want to save them?" Jimmy sighed. "There's too many people, and too little time..." "I don't care how many there are!" Cindy screamed. Why was he being like this? "There's too many souls we love!"

"I know, but…"

"No buts Jimmy!" Cindy said, cutting him off, the tears still coming strong. "Cindy, I know you want to save them, but what about…"

"What about your parents?" Cindy cut him off again. "What about Carl? What about Libby, what about Sheen! Your just gonna let them die?" Jimmy sighed and anger suddenly rose through him. "So what do you suppose we do?" Jimmy said, turning around in his seat to face him, letting the rocket venture where it felt. "You wanna save them so bad, _you_ think of something to do." "Fine! I will!" Cindy shouted. They were silent again. Jimmy slowly turned around in his seat and took control of the rocket again. For about an hour, Cindy thought of a plan to save the friends and family's of Retroville. (A/N: remember, the trip to Neptune is long) The whole time the two of them where silent. No sound except Goddard's occasional grumbles.

But finally, Cindy broke the silence. "I figured it out." She said quietly. "Figured what out?" Jimmy asked, his rage long gone. "The real cure." She said simply. "You gonna tell me?" Jimmy asked, putting the rocket on auto pilot and turning in his seat to meet Cindy's gaze. "Well, instead of liquid rain, it should have been solid rock. So when they hit the ground, they would brake, and the smell would float from the rocks to the homes of the sick people." (A/N: don't even ask how she knew that!) "But wouldn't they have to open windows to get the gases in?" Jimmy asked, lifting an eyebrow. "No. When the sickness spread, it went right through the walls. So the cure would do the same." Cindy explained. "Wow, Cindy. I would have never thought of that." Jimmy admitted. But yet another problem sprung into his head.

"How are we gonna get the pieces of rocks to fly out into the city?" "I have a pitching machine at my house from my softball days." Cindy said. "We could put the setting on high and shoot the rocks through that." Even though Jimmy had no idea what a pitching machine was, it was all they had, so he agreed. "Ok. Lets go back to Earth since we're closer and get that." Jimmy said, turning around, taking the rocket off auto pilot. Cindy smiled. "Finally, you listened." Jimmy nodded and turned the rocket around.

As they headed to Earth, Jimmy couldn't help thinking 'In my calculations, where did I go wrong?"

I know, I know, very, very, very, VERY short, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Until next time guys! Thanks for being patient!


End file.
